1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas bulb socket, especially a Christmas bulb socket that retains electrode feet of a bulb tightly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays many families decorate their houses with Christmas bulbs at Christmas holidays to increase the joyful atmosphere. They hang strings or nets with many twinkling and tiny Christmas bulbs on the walls and the roof.
A conventional combining device for Christmas bulb as shown in FIG. 8 contains a bulb seat (70) and a bulb holder (80), and a bulb (90) is connected with two wires (72) by the seat (70) and the holder (80). The seat (70) is tubular and has an opening at the upper end and an aperture at a bottom face thereof. A stub (71) is formed on the outside wall of the seat to fix the holder (80). The two wires (72) are inserted inside the seat (70) via the aperture and each has a conductive plate (73) at a distal end.
The holder (80) is divided into an upper cylinder having a circular frame at the top of the upper portion and a lower insert having two through holes (83) which communicate with the upper cylinder. A clasp (82) protruding from an outside periphery of the holder (80) has a cutout (822) defined in the body thereof to mate with the stub (71) of the seat (70).
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, the bulb (90) is inserted in the holder (80) with two feet (91) of the bulb (90) respectively penetrating the through holes (83), and an exposed section of the feet (91) is bent outwardly along two opposite sides of the insert (81). Then the holder (80) with the bulb (90) is fitted into the seat (70), and the conductive plates (73) of the wires (72) electrically and conductively touch the feet (91), and finally the clasp (82) is bent downwardly to clip the stub (71) of the seat (70).
However, as the strings of such bulbs are often moved by wind etc and the bulbs brush against surfaces, it is found that the feet (91) of the bulb (90) are easy to be loosened when the bulb (90) is rocked, because the holder (80) has no positioning device to retain the feet (91) securely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a Christmas bulb socket to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a Christmas bulb socket that retains the filament feet of the bulb tightly to avoid the failure of the bulb caused from the loosening of the bulb feet.
Another objective of the invention is to keep each conductive plates of the wire in good contact with each corresponding filament foot to avoid mis-connection between the feet.
More apparent features and advantages are shown from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.